It's My Fault
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: He left her again, but this time could affect her differently then the others. AU. Oneshot. InuyashaxKagome.


Ok so I'm back but not for long, I hope you guys are enjoying my other stories, and just as a pre-warning this will be sad. I don't know why, I don't have a grudge against Inuyasha x Kagome, you people who have read my other stuff know that, but this came from the idea, that _leshamaireinuyasha_ started with in her story, it's a bit different but I hope you like it

XxXxX

"NOT AGAIN!" Her screams echoed in her empty room. Once again Inuyasha had left her there in tears, with some bullshit story about how he didn't realize how much Kikyo needed him and how he needed to be there for her.

"What a load of crap" Sango's voice almost shattered Kagome's ear drums. She smiled sadly at the phone that sat on her nightstand screaming at her with Sango's voice.

"I know, Sango, cover for me tomorrow ok?" Kagome's small voice cracked as a tear ran down her face. The phone sighed and agreed in Sango's clear tone.

"Yea, ok I will. Kagome? Be safe huh, don't do …anything rash, he isn't worth it" a click ended the phone call, and soon the dial tone sounded. Kagome let a restless arm whip out and toss the phone haphazardly onto the floor, hanging it up in the process.

"DAMMIT!" She couldn't do anything, except scream into her pillow and stain it with tears. Upon hearing a knock on the window she lifted her head from the pillow. Golden eyes met her tear filled brown ones, she about left the room before realizing it was Sesshomaru at the window and not his half-brother. Kagome got up from her bed and threw the latch that undid the lock for the window. Sesshomaru, regal as ever, gracefully stepped into the room.

"Your mother would not let me in, so I had to find my own way in" he stated as he dusted off his black slacks. Kagome raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be home with Kagura?" the words dripped from her mouth, thick with sarcasm and malice. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and sat in her computer chair. She blinked, and he was gone. The window lay open, the night breeze blowing papers wildly across her room. She looked around for a sign that he had been there.

"Forgive him" Sesshomaru's silken smooth voice whispered from the window. Kagome stomped to the window, eyes blazing.

"HOW CAN I DAMMIT! Not again… NOT AGAIN!" Her screams echoed through the night, helping to break her heart into little shards of nothing. Her screams left her weak and she crumpled to the floor, tears and blood pooling around her. Her heart was bleeding and breaking for him, her hand clutched her heart, blood coating it. She gripped the window seal for all she was worth, pain wracking her small frame. She fought to keep the tears down and struggled to her feet, swaying with the effort. She staggered into the bathroom, leaving a bloody trail behind her. She crawled into the bathtub and huddled into herself. Blood filled the tub, tears beginning to mix with it. Tears leaked down her face, stinging her with the words he'd left her with.

XxXxX

"_She needs me Kagome, can't you understand that? She loves me… I still love her."_

"_But…But I thought…" her voice trailed off swallowed by tears._

"_You thought wrong Kagome" he whispered and turned his back to her. She fell to her knees and cried, his back was the last thing she saw before it all turned black._

XxXxX

"I hope Kagome is alright" Sango chewed on her lip, concern clear on her face.

"Well, how did she sound?" Miroku asked her quietly, his hand rested gently on hers.

"Honestly, … suicidal…" her words fell and her chocolate eyes connected with Miroku's deep indigo orbs.

XxXxX

She'd left the bathroom in shambles, blood everywhere, torn curtains, and an empty bottle of the very thing she hated. The alcohol went down her throat easier then she thought, and before she knew it she'd downed half the bottle. She'd poured the rest into her bleeding heart and it stung, but better then the sting of rejection from him. She walked to her bedroom swaying with every step, when she reached the doorway she collapsed in tears, she crawled the rest of the way into her room, and pulled a blanket from her bed onto her, and tried to sleep. At least she could escape the real world into a dream right?

XxXxX

"_Truth be told, I hate you Kagome, I've never liked you, I just wanted to get in your pants and see who fucked better, you or Kikyo" the words burned her and she felt the flames lick at her skin, as he said them._

"_Then… then why string me along the way you did? Why didn't you just let me go? Why make me suffer this much?" her desperate pleas fell on deaf ears, he turned silver hair blown crazy by the wind._

"_INUYASHA!" she screamed and everything went black. _

XxXxX

She woke up to the sound of someone humming. She felt arms around her, and sighed in content, someone loved her, someone cared enough about her to hold her close. Her mocha orbs cracked open to the sight of the last person she wanted to see. Golden eyes held hers, and she could feel the tears and a scream bubbling to get out. His clawed hand came around the side of her face and gently wiped away a single tear that had fallen. She couldn't believe this; after all he'd said to her, he was here. She wanted to punch him; she wanted to kill him, she wanted… to kiss him. She shook her head with such force, his grip on her tightened. She closed her eyes and opened them. Her eyes glanced up to find the same mocha brown orbs that were in her head. Her eyes widened in shock, the person, who held her now was her. Her black hair fell in her face, and more tears ran down her face, but instead of falling on her face the other Kagome was crying and her tears dripped into her eyes. She blinked and again the person changed. The eyes were still mocha colored but the face seemed older and wiser, the hair was short, cut close to her face. The woman's eyes seemed tired and full of concern. She was humming, and rocking her child to her, trying to stop her daughter's tears. Her mother, that's who this was, Kagome sat up and lifted her blood crusted hand to wipe away the tears, only to blur her vision, when her sight had finally cleared her mother was gone, as was her other self and Inuyasha. The only thing near her was a bottle, and in that bottle was a small sip of liquid. She reached for the bottle and brought it hastily to her lips and drank. Once the bottle was empty she threw it, and cried. Seeing what she had turned into disgusted her. She crawled down the stairs and grabbed another bottle, she suckled from it, like she was a babe, and this liquid was her milk. She stumbled up her stairs and drank. Take a step, drink, take another step, drink, step, drink, step, drink, step, drink, sway, catch balance, drink, step, drink. When she reached the top of the stairs she swayed and looked at her bottle, empty.  
"Forgive him" the wind whispered to her in the voice of his older brother and she couldn't help but laugh. With her laughter, her loss of balance and swaying movement, she fell. Tumbled head first down the steps she'd drunk herself to death with. With a sickening thud she hit the wooden floor below. Her eyes glazed already from the alcohol, fogged and lost all clarity, her heart pulsed slowly and with each pulse, blood poured from her heart and from the wounds the stairs had inflicted on her. Her hand still tightly around the neck of the bottle, and her heart stopped. Blood pooled around her still form, a single tear finding its way down her face, into the blood.

XxXxX

"Faster!" his body thudded against hers, the sound of skin to skin resounded in her room.

"_Inuyasha…"_ He stopped in his movements, he'd heard her, he was sure of it.

"Kagome?" his voice thin, from the yelling. They'd fought Kikyo and him, but somehow they'd ended up doing this instead, as they always did. It was wrong, she was an addict, and he had been there to stop her, but he only aided her in her addiction. The leather cuffs kept her chained to her bed, her wrist raw from trying to escape and touch him.

"No, no it's Kikyo, don't go Inu, love me LOVE ME!" she'd screamed it in pure desperation, he got up, covered her with her blanket, got dressed and left. Something was eating at him, he needed to see Kagome.

XxXxX

When he finally got to her place, police cars and an ambulance surrounded her door. He threw open his door, keys still in the ignition and sprinted to the scene of the crime. As he approached he saw her mother in tears on the ground, hands covered in blood. He heard it before he saw it, the creaking sound of the gurney, with a white sheet over her face, over her body, he watched as they rolled her away, tears stinging his eyes. He walked up to the woman in tears on the ground. Sensing his presence she looked up into his golden pain filled orbs. Rage blossomed in her mocha orbs, and she stood and slapped him. Surprise registered on his face, and he lifted his hand to his cheek.

"You! You did it; you caused my little girl to die! You bastard how dare you come back here, oh god... KAGOME!" She collapsed in tears again, and Souta stepped in front of his mother, consoling her, while glaring at him.

"You fucking prick!" He heard her before he saw her, Kagome's best friend; accompanied by her boyfriend Miroku approached him. Sango, tears in her eyes raised her fist and punched him square in the jaw. Pain blossomed in his face and he fell to the ground, Miroku reached out caught and wrapped his arms around the distraught young woman, as she sunk to the ground in tears.

"What, what happened?" his voice small, so as not to provoke any other attacks. Miroku's deep indigo orbs connected with his, and he sighed.

"Kagome is dead" a sob arouse from the woman in his arms.

"W-what?" his voice was cracking, and a tear fell.

"SHE'S DEAD! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Sango sobbed into Miroku's jacket, his arm around her.

"H-how?" his voice whispered the word, afraid to know what happened.

"She fell down the stairs, she was drunk, and she lost her footing and died" Miroku said it simply and a tear ran down his face.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT INUYASHA, IF YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED WITH HER, INSTEAD OF THE FUCKING SEX ADDICT KIKYO, SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE!...She'd still be here…" Sango's sobs escaladed, and thunder clapped in the distance.

XxXxX

Hours after the police, ambulance, Sango and Miroku and her parents had left, he was still there, it had started to rain, but he stood there. The distant ding of his car, alerting him that the door was opened; tears mixed with the rain and fell to the ground.

'_**It's my fault.'**_

XxXxX

*Let me clarify something, this is an InuyashaxKagome story because at the end you can tell how much pain Inuyasha is in for losing her, This is not and I repeat **NOT** an InuyashaxKikyo, even though it may seem like it, it's not! I guess I'm not making myself clear, he is NOT going to go BACK to KIKYO, She's a sex addict locked in a mental insittution, and he left her there, he'll probably live out he's days grieving about his loss of Kagome, because he loves HER not KIKYO!  
There you go, a little something some thing from me to you, hope you liked it. Yes it is very angst filled, but I like it.

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
